Big Time Audition
by Shade96
Summary: Kelly came into the room just at they were about to be kicked out. She stops them before they leave. Kendall still has hope in getting his best friend what he truly wants. The hope get's better when she asks if they are auditioning. James is excited and scared. Kendall can tell by the look on James's face as Kelly tags the sticker onto James's shirt.
1. Chapter 1

**"Big Time Audition" Part I**

* * *

Kelly came into the room just at they were about to be kicked out. She stops them before they leave. Kendall still has hope in getting his best friend what he truly wants. The hope get's better when she asks if they are auditioning. James is excited and scared. Kendall can tell by the look on James's face as Kelly tags the sticker onto James's shirt. Kelly then turns to Logan.

"You! Do you want your dreams to come true?" she says in a calm voice.

"Me?" Logan looks like he's about to pee his pants, which wouldn't be the first time he's done that.

"Well, no. You see, my dream is to become a doctor." Logan stutters out.

"Well, I'm a desperate talent scout and you have a cute smile and Justin Timberlake made 44 million dollars last year.

Logan, dumbstruck with how much money he could have, simply said "Chip Me". Kelly simply put the sticker on his shirt as well.

Out of no where, Carlos comes out and yells, "I want to be famous too!" and starts the desperate attempt of singing. "Oh, Oooo WOahhhooooh…"

Kelly put the sticker on him.

She turned to Kendall, who was still happy that his friend's dreams are about to come true.

"You! Tall Blonde and Eyebrows. You want your dreams to come true today?"

"Sorry, my dream is to be center for the Minnesota Wilds, but I'll also consider the make-believes."

Kelly tags him ass well.

Kendall sits down to figure if everything does go according to plan… how is he gonna have to deal with everything that is going to change. If James does get to go to L.A., which Kendall had no doubt in, how is going to deal with his best friend gone. How is he going to live without his best friend by his side to help him out in the team. Who is going to be with him on his bed when they all decide to have a sleep over? Who is going to be by his side when he gets the flu and he has to stay in bed while everyone is outside playing hockey or throwing snow balls?

That is when Kendall realized something right now… Why isn't James more worried. Right now.. they boy on his mind seemed relieved and thrilled… but there was something else in that face of his that Kendall couldn't quite point out. Something like… why couldn't he figure it out? It looked like a mixture of fear and regret. James better not regret it… He has to go. Kendall vowed in the 6th grade to himself that he would do anything for James. He would get him famous. Get him known around the world.. he wasn't gonna stop just because of a little fear. No! he was going to get him there! Anything to get him there, he was willing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall was confused. In that moment when he was staring at James, he couldn't tell if he was happy or worried that James looked regretful.. can he possibly regret auditioning just because he doesn't want to leave Kendall?

_Don't flatter yourself Kendall. Why the fuck would he choose you over fame? You're just imagining everything. That thing he has isn't regret or fear! it's joy. The only reason you can't tell is because he hasn't had it when he's with you. _

_**No! That's not true! He enjoys our company! Why else would he hang out with me?!**_

_Maybe because you keep him to yourself most of the time. Maybe you haven't noticed, but you are a clingy and jealous boy. _

_**Jealous!? Why would I be jealous? **_

_Oh! Don't deny it! You know you lo-_

_**NO! Why the fuck would you think that!? I don't feel that way towards him! He's my best friend! My brother!**_

_Well, you sure as fuck don't feel that way about him. I know how you feel when your with him. I know because I am you!_

_**SHUT UP!**_

Kendall noticed that there was a hand going in from of his face. It was James's. Kendall's just noticed he was having an argument with himself. And he's blushing once he realizes why he was arguing. He doesn't love James! Maybe as a brother. But nothing more.

"Kendall… are you ok? You've had that blank face for ten minutes now…" James spoke.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

Kelly comes out and yell out, number 810 is next. James checks under. HE is 810!

_Ha! Loser! Yours Scared now aren't you?! Gonna get embarrassed in front of your friends. In front of Kendall. _

_**SHUT UP! i can do this.. i can do this… **_

_You can't do this_

_**I can't do this!**_

In his panic mode, James took out his sticker and replaced it with the closest person he can see, Logan.

"Oh! Look, it seems your next!"

Logan had his 'what the fuck happened' face. Logan was gonna question James, and James knew it… luckily Carlos saw from the fear James had and dove in to help his best buddy out.

"DUDE! You don't sing!"

Logan, now forgetting the past thing, rolled his eyes. "That was the worst pep talk in history. Luckily I'm a genius. I'll think of something." Logan was starting to panic.

"KENDALL!?"

"Beep box" was heard coming from the mouth of the blonde.

Logan simply agreed and dove in to the stadium.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan came up the stage. Why would he have to worry!? I mean, it's not like it's his big break. They were here for James . Although, Logan wouldn't mind if Gustavo did like his skills.

Logan began to start his beep boxing. And to tell you the truth, it was quite good if you asked him. That's why he was surprised when a loud groan was heard from the fat man in the front row of the stadium.

"What was that?"

Logan, terrified and now stuttering, simply tried to explain.

But as Logan stared into the devil's eyes, Logan couldn't quite put the words together.

As Logan came out of the auditorium, you could hear the screaming and barking of the large man.

Carlos saw that his friend was terrified and went to comfort his best friend.

"What happened buddy?" Carlos said in a seriously sympathetic voice.

"He was just so cruel. So evil."

Ok, now James was starting to regret ever coming here. Why should his dreams come true anyways. After all, they were called dreams and not reality.

Kelly came out the door and yelled out, "811. Next is 811"

James looked down in horror to witness he was 811! He saw Carlos and switched their stickers.

"Oh! Look! Carlos! Looks like your next! Good luck buddy!"

Carlos felt the fear in James and went a long with it.

He tapped his helmet and dove in.

Although Carlos wanted to become famous, he knew this wasn't for him. This was James's big break. So he wasn't necessarily planning to sing. Let's just say that the Gustavo guy is gonna get a little surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

_**As I went up the stage, I can feel all the eyes on me. Ok… maybe this wasn't such a great idea. But come on! My poor Logie had the guts to come up here and i should too. Especially since that bastard scared the shit out of poor Logie! i mean, i'm also here to support James…. but I think a big part of me wants to be here because the dumb ass right there dared to make sweet little innocent Logie cry. i don't know… is it so bad to kind of like your best friend? o.o OH GOD! I LIKE LOGAN! That's so wrong on so many levels! I mean, come on- Oh god… i've been on this stage too long. they're looking at me weird. Quick! Think! oh! I got it! **_

Carlos started doing something weird. waving the mice around. and when he got the mice to his behind, he let one rip. that really surprised Carlos. not to mention Gustavo. before he can kill him though, Carlos ran out.

Author's Note: I know. Kind of short. sorry about that. I've been focusing on a few other stuff. I'll get back at this soon. But first, please check my profile. It shows a link to my blog. I will talk about music and art there. If you want me to listen to anything, i will. It's called music, not rock or pop or country or metal. Thanks. and I will upload more soon.


End file.
